dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Truck Killer Case
Ice Truck Killer Case is a police investigation in Season One of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It involves a series of killings of prostitutes who were drained of blood and dismembered. The case in itself is the first major case in the series. The next major case after this is the Bay Harbor Butcher Case. Suspects * Tony Tucci - Initially suspected of being the Ice Truck Killer based on security footage of him placing the body parts of Cherry onto the Ice Rink, and for his assault record. Was later cleared of suspicion when his body parts started showing up all over Miami. * Neil Perry - Was suspected because of receiving a parking ticket at two separate Ice Truck Killer crime scenes, his tendency to kill animals, having photos of the bodies that weren't released to the public, the body of his chopped up mother found in his backyard and his abduction of a prostitute in a false intent to kill her. Tried setting himself up as the killer but subsequently failed when the blood bath at the Marina View Hotel (Room 103) revealed that the killer was still out there. * Rudy Cooper - Eventually revealed to be the killer, after he attacked Angel who was chasing down a lead on the killer and later abducted Debra Morgan to speed up his plans. His real name, Brian Moser was found on a Tampa mental hospital database through fingerprint analysis (Angel's idea). He spent sixteen years in a this hospital and was institutionalized for anti-social behavior. History of Killer * Brian Moser was born to a single mother named Laura Moser and had a younger brother named Dexter Moser. When he was five he witnessed his mother chopped up into pieces which formed his urge to kill. He spent the next sixteen years in a mental hospital where his urge just grew stronger and stronger. When he got out he killed a man by the name of Rudy Cooper, stole his identity and spent the next few years learning about the human body. He began his killing spree of prostitutes in Miami hoping to draw the attention of his younger brother by draining the bodies of their blood and slicing them into pieces, displaying them for the whole world to see. Detectives on Case *Officer Debra Morgan - Worked on the case from the beginning of the case using her prostitute contacts to gain leads and giving theories on how he kills. *Detective Angel Batista - Worked on the beginning of the case and the initial detective on the case before it became high profile. *Sergeant James Doakes - Assisted from when they found fifth body, he ran an observatory role as well as supervisor that instructed lower level officers on the field. He worked together closely with Debra Morgan to gain potential leads on the killer's identity. *Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta - Ran the political game from the case and tried very hard to make sure Debra never gets any credit. *Lieutenant Esmée Pascal - Took over the investigation after Maria was demoted from her position. '''Other Involved Operatives:' *Forensics specialist Vince Masuka - He was brought in to cover the bodies since there was no blood. *Forensic Blood Splatter Analyst Dexter Morgan - He watched from the sidelines and provided minor insights for Debra since the bodies had no blood. *Captain (then) Thomas Matthews - Appeared in the beginning of the case to offer help and advice. Also tried to used the case to bolster his reputation, which eventually backfired. Victims * Rudy Cooper - An unseen victim and Brian's first known kill. Brian killed him for his identity and later confessed to killing him to Debra Morgan while she was in his captivity. * Ice Truck Killer Victims 1 and 2 - The first two victims killed by Brian Moser in Broward County before killing in Miami. The bodies were completely drained of their blood and were chopped up into pieces and put on display for police to find. * Pool Victim - The first shown victim who appeared to have been sloppily worked on. Her body was completely drained of blood and then Brian started experimenting with different ways to cut up her body. Her body is cut into twenty pieces and were then neatly wrapped and put into the pool of the Seven Seas Motel. * Fountain Victim - The second shown victim, whose body and shown to be cut perfectly. Her body was completely drained of blood and her body cut into pieces. This body was cut into nineteen pieces and left on the outskirts of a nearby party. But this time the head was missing which later turned up when Dexter found the ice truck the killer had been using and Brian threw the head at Dexter's windshield. * Sheri Taylor - The third shown victim whose fingertips were found inside the ice truck Brian was using to store his victims. Her body was later discovered at the Ice Rink. The body is positioned almost like presents in the goal of the Ice Rink, with the head being placed on top of the torso for display. * Monique - The fourth shown victim whose kill was incidental. Brian seduced her into coming back to his apartment for sex. He then chocked her until she fell unconscious and then killed her in the same manner in which he killed his previous victims. He then dismembers her body and wraps them up like gifts and puts them under a Christmas tree at Santa's Land. * Fred - The fifth shown victim and Brian's first onscreen dead male victim. He was killed when Brian hit him over the head with some sort of object that left him for dead. He is then thrown into the trunk of his car along with Debra, who continues to scream as the tape around her mouth comes loose. Attempted Victims * Tony Tucci - He was originally suspected as to be the Ice Truck Killer because he was shown to be putting the body parts onto the Ice Rink. It was later revealed that he was forced to put the body parts there and was later being slowly dismembered alive. The killer placed the body parts in public places at 7:00 A.M. each day. Unknown to the rest of the team, it was in places that held lessons Harry taught Dexter when he was younger. Tucci was eventually found by Homicide after Dexter tipped off his sister to the location. * Angel Batista - Brian's first attempted kill since Neil Perry "confessed" to killing the prostitutes that Brian killed. Angel discovered a woman by the name of Monique who had a prosthetic hand with nails painted in the same way that Cherry's nails were painted after he killed her. Brian found out and tried to kill Angel but was interrupted and had to leave in a hurry. * Debra Morgan - She was abducted by Brian after he proposed marriage to her. He tied her up with duct tape and took her to his childhood home where Brian tried to get Dexter to kill her. He refused so Brian tried to kill her but was stopped by Dexter. Fallout from Case After Maria LaGuerta falsely accused Tony Tucci of being the Ice Truck Killer as well as embarrassing Captain Thomas Matthews on local television, she was demoted to the rank of Detective. A replacement was soon brought by Matthews named Esmée Pascal. Even though Matthews tried to falsely convict Neil Perry for the Ice Truck Killings, he suffered almost no consequences. Debra Morgan was soon labeled the woman who slept with The Ice Truck Killer which continued to be a problem in her life, both professionally and personally. Closure of Case The case was officially closed when Rudy Cooper's true identity, Brian Moser was revealed and he was revealed to be The Ice Truck Killer. Fate of Killer * Brian Moser supposedly committed suicide in the way he killed his victims. In reality, Dexter killed him to protect his sister, Debra. Trivia * A captive prostitute is found in Neil Perry's motel room, beaten and tied to the bed. Neil falsely confesses to being The Ice Truck Killer, but later he is revealed as a fraud. Crime Scenes * Seven Seas Motel - Pool victim * The Fountain - Fountain victim * Refrigerated Truck - Block of ice with fingertips * Miami Blades Ice Hockey Stadium - Sheri Taylor's dismembered body * Petrie Beach - Tony Tucci's left hand * Office Park - Tony Tucci's right foot * McCaffrey Pumpkin Patch - Tony Tucci's right leg * Angel of Mercy Hospital - Tony Tucci held captive * Marina View Hotel - Blood bath in room 103 * Santa's Land - Monique's body parts and video * Laura Moser's House - Attempted murder of Debra * Brian Moser's Residence - Kill room, blood buckets, Brian's body Related Pages * Brian Moser * Prosthetic Hand * Rudy Cooper's ID Badge * Rudy's Yacht Gallery Ice Truck.jpg|'Refrigerated Truck' Pool Victim.jpg|'Pool Victim' Fountain Victim.jpg|'Fountain Victim' ITKPic1.jpg Sheri Taylor, Arena Victim.jpg|'Sheri Taylor' ITKPic2.jpg Frozen fingertips as a clue.jpg|'Fingertips in ice' 2013-08-23_2154.png|'Tony Tucci's severed hand - fingerprint analysis exonerates him as the killer' ITK victim part.jpg|'McCaffrey Pumpkin Patch' 2013-08-23_2151.png|'Bloodbath in Room 103, proving Perry's innocence' ITK Evidence.jpg|'Evidence' BrianKillRoom.png|'ITK's Kill Room' Category:Police Cases Category:Ice Truck Killer Evidence Category:Indexter